Godzilla's Attack on Titan
by twilightnite13
Summary: This is a story inspired by the story that Z-King and Lord Primeval has done but more connected to the series with some elements that I have planned for my own Godzilla story series over the years. How will Eren and the other's lives be affected when the "Great Predator" Arrived in their world when Wall Maria fell with a unexpected ally? Find out inside here.
1. As one war Ends

Godzilla's Attack on Titan

* * *

(Everyone I'm back and kicking things off with a new story I written after doing a little research on a series called Attack on Titan and seeing how so many people had died meaninglessly I figured that like Z-King and Lord Primeval, with some elements of my future story of the Godzilla movies linked from the First Godzilla movie to Godzilla Final Wars. But this is something that might have happened in the realm of endless possibilities. Following in the footsteps of Z-King and Lord Primeval I decided to take this story starting near the ending of Godzilla vs. Megagurius. P.S. I do not own anything that has to do with either Godzilla or Attack on titan, only the OC characters that are known as Kaizers.)

* * *

Godzilla let out a victorious roar at the death of Megagurius. An orb of light came out of his chest, shooting over to the building where the GRIFFON jet, to the humans who wanted to kill him, and the shaved politician who was watching the scene. The ray of light revealed two teenagers, one a male American looking guy with wild blond hair and some kind of dark outfit with a large coat. The other was a beautiful girl with light brown hair. Noticing the predicament of the teenage girl's birthday suit, the human male took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, covering her modesty.

One of the jet pilots ran towards the two as she pulled out a gun and shouted in Japanese, "Pat Spencer! You're under arrest for crimes against humanity with the aid of Godzilla!"

The American looking man sighed before replying, "Look as much as I would love to "indulge" you, stuff it major! I'm busy with healing what the psycho-bitch had done after taking over Hikari's mind…I know you hate me for what happened four years ago, but let me tell you that SHE's not responsible; Megagurius was the one, not Hikari…"

The major jumped back when waves of radiation flared out of his body. Soon the flamed died down when they heard Godzilla's roar. All heads turned to see Godzilla beginning his attack on the Science Institute. Had this little incident with his ex-girlfriend been controlled by a psycho-bitch monster then Pat wouldn't have cared, but now that his head was cleared a little Pat couldn't help but ask, "I don't get it…why is he attacking that science institute…he's been desperate for more of that plasma energy since his rebirth in 1996."

"Now that you mention it…when you pulled me away from my soul fusion with Megagurius, I felt that his soul center felt hotter than a soul should be…" Hikari said, softly as the two Kaizers watched the scene.

"What is it doing there? What does it want with the Institute?" the Major asked the shaved headed man in the suit.

The female scientist stared before answering, "It wants plasma energy."

Pat's eyes widen in shock, there hasn't been plasma energy since that time in 1997. The Major then asked, "Plasma? But they dropped the plan, didn't they?"

"In case it attracted Godzilla back again." She explained to the man.

All eyes were on the man in the suit. He watched before speaking, "The development of plasma energy…will bring tremendous wealth to our country in the future."

"And also guarantee you a high position." The scientist said coldly.

The man's head bobbed a little before he confessed, "I cannot deny that. But every country must have its secret research projects."

Pat's eyes narrowed as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the coat covered arm of his ex-girlfriend. Humans and their selfish desires…if people could just let things go then Godzilla and his kaizer wouldn't have gone to war against humanity, especially after what happened to Godzilla's father in the summer of 1996; the summer where Destroyer or Destroyah came and made things worse.

Looking to the G-Grasper officers, the man explained, "We did shut down the generator."

Looking back to the currently destroyed building the man murmured, "I don't get it. How did it know the lab existed?

"But it came all the same, all because of your gross stupidity." The major said, trying to keep her words from breaking from the tremendous emotions that she was feeling at the moment.

Angrily she asked, "Do you realize just how many people have died?"

Turning sharply to her, he snapped, "Don't you lecture me, Major! I organized the G-Grasper section. And look what a mess they made of everything!"

Hikari glared at the man before she asked, "How could you?"

"Don't you talk so highly to me, _kaizer_! You're kind is a menace to ours with your ability to control monsters Willie Nellie! We had to find a way to keep our nation from going into bankruptcy! When the government was told by you and your little gang of misfits that you would protect us we were only fooled in thinking that you freaks of nature would keep your word! Especially when the second Godzilla attacked in 1985! And now there's more proof that Kaizers cannot be trusted!"

The major, finally have having enough of the man's selfish desires and pride, slugged him hard in the face.

The scientist rushed to stop the major woman from beating the life out of him shouting, "Kiriko! Take it easy!"

"Bastard! You sent hundreds to their deaths!" Kiriko shouted enraged.

Pat, having enough of this drama went and picked the man up by his collar and was holding him over the edge. Thanks to his enhanced strength, the man held on tightly, afraid of being dropped. Pat glared as he spat, "You damn humans and your greed…it was those kinds of emotions that made Godzilla and others like him what they are today…unable to live with people thinking that the world is too small for a peaceful co-existence…"

A roar from the King of the Monsters caught the attention of the two kaizers as well as the humans in the area. Hikari looked over to her ex and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yea…but what does he mean?" Pat asked tossing the man towards the others while looking at his friend.

Kiriko looked between the two as she asked, "What…what is it?!"

"Godzilla…he's in pain…" Pat said before his eyes widening and opened his palm as an orange, amber colored, golf ball sized crystal appeared. He could see it flashing.

"I don't understand…" Pat said before hearing the roar. He then translated, "The reason why Godzilla's been attracted to your plasma energy is, because it has a unique effect on him once it entered his body…it seems to be able to allow him to continue to absorb energy while cancelling out an overabundance amount that would cause him to go into a meltdown…"

The humans in the area froze when they heard that for they all read and/or witnessed the events when the second Godzilla, Pat's first partner, had absorbed too much radiation and was beginning to show signs of him exploding before it was announced that he was melting down. A meltdown from all the power inside of that one giant powerful creature would cause the entire city area, let alone a huge chunk of Japan, or the entire planet, to become inhospitable for any human.

Pat looked on as he shouted, "Go on Godzilla! Devour the plasma energy! Don't stop until you have when you need to survive!"

Godzilla roared as he continued to destroy and absorb the plasma energy.

The human's communicators beeped as Major Kiriko answered it. She then said, "You fixed it?"

She then hung up and rushed to her jet. Patrick remained as he watched his friend, ignoring the other two humans running away from them. The Kaizers were remaining still until they heard the sounds of the Griffon jet activating. The other humans left on the chopper as Pat sighed, "Even now they want to kill him…"

Pat and Godzilla looked up to see the falling satellite weapon called "Dimension Tide" falling at a break-neck speed with one of those jets heading towards the Kaiser's friend and partner. Sensing what was about to happen, Patrick let go of Hikari and jumped off the roof, while shouted back, "I'll always love you!"

He didn't hear what Hikari said as he then shouted, 'Godzilla, Soul fuse!"

Pat's body shone in the color of Godzilla's atomic breath and soared like a shooting star until it entered the King of the Monster's flesh into his soul. Even though he sensed Hikari's pain and fear, he had to stand by his friend no matter what. He made a promise that day five years ago and he was going to keep that promise. The pilot ejected before the jet hit the king of the monsters.

* * *

Looking up inside Godzilla's Soul Center, Pat said, into Godzilla's mind, _"Alright, Godzilla, let's end this, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

* * *

Godzilla let out a roar in agreement with his partner as they began to gather their energies into one powerful blast. The two felt the familiar heat in their mouth as well as their spines before opening the mouth, releasing a spiraling torrent of flames from it. The flames flew higher and higher towards the sphere of oblivion. The two met, causing a reaction that was unheard of by humans or science fiction, while the sphere kept coming down closer and closer until it landed, releasing a bright light that was blinding even to Kaizers. Hikari had to close her eyes as she screamed the names of both her ex and his partner, "PAT! GODZILLA!"

When the light died down and the dust settled, Hikari opened her eyes as she felt her eyes watering at the thought of the two, she felt so deeply for, gone. Before stopping the tears She said with a brave smile, "I know you're both all right…even if you're both not in our dimension or able to come back. Please, please be safe…"

Smiling in hope that they had survived the Black Hole, she turned to leave, returning to Infant Island that has been her home for decades. She left in a flash of pink light as the people of G-Grasper, if not the world, celebrated the apparent destruction of Godzilla and his Kaizer.

Soon every human throughout the world was celebrating at the news thinking that with both Godzilla and his Kaizer destroy it would lead to world peace, but that shows what they know.

* * *

(Find out what will be the result of this action in the next chapter of Godzilla's Attack on Titan.)


	2. Another Begins

(Hey everyone, how's it been since I last reached out to you all? As you know I do not own anything that belongs to the companies that owns Attack on Titan or, Unfortunately, Godzilla. This idea was inspired by the series started by Z-King and Lord Primeval. The only thing that I do truly own is the young man named Pat that is Godzilla's Ally, friend, and Kaizer. As well as the golf-ball sized crystal sphere with him. Now let's find out how and when Godzilla made his appearance in the world of Attack on Titan.)

* * *

Eren's eyes stared in shock as he, his friends, Armin and Mikasa, with everyone in the town stared to see steam issuing out as a skinless hand was on top of the wall around Shinganshina.

"No…That's impossible …that wall's fifty meters high…" The blond headed boy, Armin, said staring at the skinless hand.

Eren's eyes were still wide as he breathed, "Oh God…"

The giant skull like head of the Titan could be seen looking over the wall at the city below. Eren breathed, "A Titan…"

The next thing that happened was so sudden that it was too fast for the three friends to comprehend, as Eren and the others couldn't get the image of the outer wall's gate into the city being kicked open.

Armin stared in shock, "It blasted a hole…like it was kicking a rock…"

The Titan responsible for destroying the wall disappeared as quickly and suddenly as it appeared. As soon as the steam from the giant Titan faded, the smaller titans were seen as entering the city the people began to panic and run away screaming about how they breached the wall.

The blond boy then noticed his brunette friend who was walking towards the direction of the Titans. "EREN!"

"My house in that direction…mom's all alone…" Eren said before hurrying off. Mikasa ran with him to save her adopted mother. Armin, however, was shaking in fear like a leaf.

Looking at his hand, Armin cried, "This is the end…every one of us is going to be devoured…"

* * *

Eren, as he ran to his house, noticed the pain and death of those around him. His thoughts racing to keep him from losing his mind, he tries to tell himself that his home was still there. And it was still there, somewhat. A large boulder was embedded in the collapsed rooftop as there was a woman with the same hair color and features similar to the boy. Eren Yeager's mother, Carla, was trapped underneath the collapsed house.

Eren and Mikasa tried to pull the debris off her, but it was just too large and too heavy to lift. They heard the sounds of giant footsteps and turned to see the titans walking throughout the city, looking for something, or someone, to eat.

"It's them. You got to get out of here! Eren just take Mikasa and run!" Eren heard his mother say.

Eren looked down as he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, "I WANT TO MORE THAN ANYTHING! BUT FIRST I NEED YOU ON YOUR FEET!"

"Sweetie, listen to me. My legs have been crushed…Even if you could get me out of here I can't run. There's no time!" Eren's mother, said seeing the look of distraught on her son's face.

Before Eren could make a sound, some kind of light shined overhead as it seemed to catch the attention of both human and titan alike. The light was different from the yellow and orange flash that occurred when the huge titan, that created the hole in the outer wall, appeared.

* * *

A black hole appeared near the destroyed gate. It then expanded until the black hole seemed to have hardened and began to disperse revealing a giant charcoal grey color reptile like creature, standing on its hind legs at a height of fifty-five meters, with giant bone spines standing out from its back to its powerful thick tail. Its sharp claws rested at its side as its eyes opened and in its orange amber like eyes was a hatred that burned brightly as the sun. It looked around before letting out a vicious roar. A roar that made the fear in all the humans come back to life as they hurried away.

The titans, however, seemed to still be puzzled by this new creature since some thought it was one of them and they continued their hunt for humans. Suddenly with a surprising burst of speed for something so large it didn't stop until it was near the farthest of the Titans, and with one foot, slammed down on the mindless beast. Everyone stared in shock as it then swung its huge powerful tail around and either sent the titans flying or steamrolled into paste by its huge size. The gigantic reptile let out another vicious roar. The tallest of the titans were only up to the strange creature's knees when they began to their attack.

* * *

Where Armin was with his grandfather the blond boy muttered, "They…they're attacking it…"

"The Titans are attacking a creature that's not human; that's unheard of…" Armin heard his grandfather murmur before the two were told by the soldiers to hurry along to the refugee boats. As he was being herded by his grandfather he couldn't help but try to watch more of this strange creature.

* * *

The lizard creature snorted as it reached down to pick the smallest of the titans up like it was child and the titans were its toys, and crushing them in its claws before letting the messy remains fall to the ground. There was a chomping sound heard as the creature let out a cry of pain and looked to see a small Titan chomping down on its skin. The creature made a swipe at the titan, annoyed, but the titan jumped off with a piece of the greyish skin in its teeth. The titan's smile remained as it gulped down the piece of flesh in its mouth.

As it turned around to join the others in the feast, the Titan stopped suddenly and began crying in pain as tears flow down its bloodying eyes before its skin began to boil and bubble. As the boiling of its skin became worse the Titan tried to beat into its chest as if it was a trying to get something out of its body. This was a sickening sight for the faint of heart, it fell to the ground backwards, clutching its throat tightly, dead.

Eren stared in shock as his mother asked, "Eren…what's going on? What's are those awful sounds? Tell me!"

"A titan... it was killed after biting into a giant lizard…" Mikasa said as she and Eren continued watching the battle. Some of the Titans chose not to engage the giant lizard in battle as they were heading towards where the three humans were. Carla's eyes widened when she heard the sounds of wire scraping against metal as she saw a middle aged man with short blond hair, a rugged mustache landing some feet away. This was before he holstered his hand held device and hurried to the scene.

"Hannes!" Eren's mother called, before ordering, "Take the children and get them out of here…"

The man in the uniform, known as Hannes, blinked surprise, before giving the trapped mother a confident smile, "Come on Carla, that's not our only option."

His face got serious, "Hey, I'm a trained soldier. My skill set is killing Titans and saving lives!"

Hannes got up and charged, placing his handle to the container to his side as he connected to make a sword. Carla shouted after him, "No wait! Don't do this!"

As Hannes ran, only one thought went through his mind, _'Nothing fancy, just take it down. Get all three of them out of harm's way. Make good on the debt you owe!'_

He then stopped seeing the face of one of the Titans, his face etched with fear as he stared at the apparently smiling face of one of the Titans. Hannes' fear grew before seeing something, a charcoal grey colored foot coming down on the nearest Titan with a glaring face as the Lizard creature stood over the four humans and roared aggressively at the approaching Titans.

Those Titans, that didn't witness what happened after devouring the lizard's skin did seemed frozen for a brief moment before picking up speed towards the giant lizard. The lizard growled menacingly before its spines began to glow a bright orange color.

Eren looked up and asked, in shock, "What the!?"

Then the creature's mouth opened and a spiraling orange light shot out from its mouth. The stream continued to fly until it hit one of the Titans full on the face. Within seconds the light caused the head of a titan to be obliterated. The beam continued to soar hitting the already broken section of Wall Maria and caused more of the wall to be destroyed.

"My god…" Hannes breathed, seeing the destruction of what the orange seeming flames had done to not only the Titan but also the wall. Hannes prepared himself, remembering about the Titan's fast regenerative powers, but for some reason the headless Titan's corpse remained as it was, laying still dead. Hannes couldn't believe his eyes as he looked back at the giant lizard, thinking, _'It was able to stop the titans from recovering from that blast?'_

The lizard's spines continue to flicker before something appeared to have went wrong. The lizard began to look at itself and gave out one of its signature roars before a flash of the bright orange light was seen and it was gone. In its place was a young man in his mid-teens with a dark outfit on him and a curved sword holstered on his side. He looked confused before he muttered, "Damn…what happened…"

"Wh-who…What are you?!" Eren asked in a scream, his fear causing him to act out of character as the young man saw what was going on and hurried over.

"Quick…We have to get her out of here…when I lift this, you two need to pull her out as fast as possible; got it?" the young man asked, but before either of them could stop him, he grabbed on to the wooden beam that was on top of the boy's mother and with a strength surprising all three of them was able to lift the remainder of the Yeager household as high as possible as he strained, "Now would be a good time, you two…"

Eren and Mikasa snapped out of their confusion and went to help Eren's mother, Carla, out of the rubble. Carla cried out in pain as the wounds on her legs were shaking from being pulled out of the rubble of their former home. Once it was done, the blond headed teen let the house drop as he went to check on the wounded mother. He knelt down eye level and asked, "Are you all right, Ma'am?"

"Y-yes…thank you…" Carla said still surprised by what just happened, even as Eren hugged his mother tightly, while crying loudly.

The young man saw that the trained soldier, Hannes was still frozen in fear. He shouted, "What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there before you're killed!"

Hannes snapped out of his fears and, sheathing his swords, ran up to the small group of people. The blond teen picked Eren's mother up and handed her to Hannes, "Get them to safety, I'll deal with them…"

The four of them watched as the young man stared in shock as the said teen drew his sword.

"Hang on…you can't take them on…you're not a soldier and you don't have any ODM gear." Hannes began before seeing the same color flames igniting over the young man's hand and shooting out at the titans. Some of the strange orange fire hit the titans while others flew past them into the air. Those that were hit howled in pain before this blond stranger drew his sword, and jumping up with the same force as if using the ODM gear to run his sword through the nearest Titan, he slashed at the Titans in a speed that seems to make others think he wasn't human.

Seeing them staring frozen at what he was doing, the teen shouted, his eyes becoming an amber orange color,"GO!"

Hannes picked Carla up and hurried as Mikasa followed. Eren was the last to do so only to see the same orange light that was emanating from the lizard's spines engulf the one who saved them all before running to keep up with Hannes and Mikasa. As Eren ran, thoughts were running through his head, _'Who is he? What is he? How is able to do all that and not be a Titan? This doesn't make sense…'_

Eren watched as the Lizard reappeared. One more thought entered his mind, his face in awe, _'Could he…could he be a god?'_

* * *

When the four of them got far enough Hannes stopped, to catch his breathe. Eren and Mikasa stopped too.

Carla and Mikasa looked behind Hannes, before the said soldier placed Carla on the ground, gently, as he said, "There we go…you should be safe now…"

Fury erupted in the boy's face, as he charged and slugged Hannes in the face. Carla looked at her son in horror as she shouted, "Eren!"

"You coward! Why didn't you do anything?!" Eren yelled at the soldier.

Hannes stared in shock before his face broke down while tears feel from his eyes, "Eren... The reason you couldn't save your mother is that you lacked the strength. The reason... The reason I didn't fight the Titan was that I lacked the courage!"

Eren's face became contorted with rage, "But that guy wasn't afraid! He was younger than you and he wasn't a soldier! HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT!?"

"I don't know…He had both the strength AND the courage to do the things that he did when he saved your mother…" Hannes said through his tears. He fell to his knees and cried deeply.

Eren continued to cry as Carla reached for her son and said, "Sweetie…Hannes did what he could before that young man and the Giant Lizard came and helped us… We should be thankful that we made it out of there without any one getting killed…"

Eren's anger evaporated as he looked back at his mother with her crushed legs as he glared at the Titans that were getting killed by the Giant Lizard as it let out another loud roar. He prayed that the giant lizard would kill all of the Titans in the world.

* * *

Armin was silent on the refugee boat that he and his grandfather were on. His grandfather noticed his grandson standing and said, "Armin, you best have a seat."

"I will, just keeping an eye out for my friends…" Armin told his grandfather as he continued searching the crowd with his eyes until he saw them with Eren's mother in the arms of an older soldier with a mustache.

Armin was about to call over to them, but stopped when he saw the look on their faces, "Eren…"

"I wouldn't try to call out just now. Give them their space; God only knows what horrors they witnessed when they came back with their mother…" Armin's grandfather said as his grandson saw the soldier entered the boat to set Mrs. Yeager down on the floor before heading off the help fight the titans. Eren and Mikasa sat on either side of her while Eren's face still horror stricken at the thought of what would have happened.

The crowd grew more anxious as they heard the bestial roar of a creature that they thought was another titan as beams of bright orange light repeatedly being shot into the sky.

* * *

The soldiers in the area were screaming as they ran from the approaching Titans and the lizard that was as big as the titan that kicked the hole into the wall. The soldier in charge was shouting for those who were running to come back and start shooting their cannons at the incoming wave of Titans. However the sight of them seem to have taken the courage out of the soldiers that were trained to deal with them. The Giant Lizard roared again as he charged, stomping on any titan that he could, while using his sharp teeth to crunch them in its mouth while using its tail to crush the rest, the death of these Titans weren't the only thing that was horrifying, its size and actions were destroying the city even faster than the Titans were.

The lizard skidded to a halt before turning around, his back facing the humans as he roared viciously at the Titans, as if to bring fear into them. The Smaller titans seemed shaken by the size and apparent anger of the creature that was protecting their meal before heavy footsteps were heard throughout the city.

* * *

Eren's eyes widen hearing these steps and the roars of the lizard. He was looking back to the wall that he, his mother, and Mikasa went through to escape that horror.

* * *

The soldiers, though frightened of this lizard who made the Titans too afraid to proceed, were even more frightened at the sight of a Titan with what appeared to be bone like armor covering its vitals. It then took the position of what would appear to be a runner getting ready to sprint before coming at the wall in full force. The soldier in command of the Cannons, panicked and ordered, "Fire!"

The cannons fired on the approaching titan but the cannon balls did nothing against its dense bone like armor. The lizard roared before thrusting its arm forward to catch the Titan in its tracks before it could do anything to the wall. However its claw was too slow as The Titan made it past the lizard as though it was a statue.

The soldiers watched in horror as this armored looking Titan was making a beeline to the inner wall.

The commander stared in horror as fear engulfed those who had the last minute of courage sprung by the aid of the fifty-five meter lizard.

"That's impossible…we got to get the hell out of here!" one solder said as all of them began running to the gate.

Knowing it was going to be too late for them the commander shouted, "SHUT THE GATE NOW! WE'RE BEING CHARGED! GO! GO! GO!"

But it was to no avail, as the Titan broke through the inner wall and those who weren't able to get out of the way were killed. The Titan skidded to a halt on the ground.

* * *

Eren, and everyone else could see the face place opening up before the titan opened its mouth as flaming steam issued out of it. Hannes stared in shock before muttering, "Oh god…"

* * *

Inside a complex within the inner wall sat a table full of people who appeared to be discussing the current crisis of Shiganshina.

"What are we supposed to make of these reports of Shiganshina falling to the Titans?" One of the men asked.

"Are they verified? That outcropping has held for a century. It makes no sense, neither do these reports of a fifty-five meter tall lizard appearing out of nowhere and engaging the Titans?" Said one man with a balding head and facial hair on his face.

Looking towards the others, a man with grey hair and a beard around his face spoke, "Whether or not they're verified, the refugees are certainly flooding in like plague rats. There have been at least five-hundred accounted for in the boats."

The man near him placed his hand to his forehand and asked, "The question is how prepared are we when Shiganshina is in ruin?"

Looking at the two, a man in a green robe and a thick mustache said, "Come now. Surely Wall Maria is enough on its own to hold the Titans at bay, don't you think?"

"That might be, but what about that fifty-five meter lizard? What if it decides to turn on us once it gets bored of the Titans…It's big enough to destroy the walls."

"Damnit all! Any way you slice at it, the situation is unattainable…Our hands are tied…"

"I suggest we make appeals to the central government for help." The blond man said which gained a reply from nearly all of the men at the table.

Suddenly the door burst open as a soldier spoke, "Excuse me, my lords! There's been news, Wall Maria has been broken through! The Titans are inside as we speak!"

"What about the fifty-five meter lizard…has it done anything to break through the wall?" One of the lords at the table asked looking at the soldier even though the news of the Titans inside Wall Maria was grave.

"Yes sirs…about that…" The soldier said before explaining the recent reports.

* * *

The lizard looked to were the gate of the inner wall was before anger built up in it as it let out another roar, firing its beam like flames at the Titans as if it was having a tantrum. It suddenly stopped when its spines stopped glowing, just as suddenly. It tried again before it just stood there staring off into space, looked around and then, taking deep sniffs in the air it looked down at the titans that were either too afraid to go near it, or were regenerating from the onslaught that they were suffering. As if finding the answer to the problem that it was just facing, it reached for all the titans it could with its claws and dropping them into its awaiting, opened mouth as it chewed, or swallowed them whole.

The soldiers watching this stared in horror, as one breathed, "Oh my god…that thing's…its EATING the Titans…"

It continued to do so for what seemed like an eternity until it felt its strength returning, but stopped from attacking the Titans that were coming through the outer wall of Shiganshina. In a flash of bright orange light it disappeared and in its place was a young boy around the age of fifteen laying on his stomach. A golf ball sized crystal near him glowed brightly and the Lizard appeared nearby, facing the interior territory of the humans behind the wall that was five meters shorter than it. The lizard, with amazing dexterity picked up the young man carefully and placed him on the wall before turning to the creatures that caused him to collapse and charged, roaring as it did.

* * *

Eren watched the scene as he heard the familiar roar of the lizard, but it felt different, in pain.

' _Everything's gone…the house…it's all gone…forever…'_ Eren looked over to his sleeping mother who had placed an arm around him and Mikasa. His eyes trailed down to her crushed legs and the bloodied bandages wrapped around the stumps passed her knees, _'Why did I always have to fight her? Why did I act like a brat…If it hadn't been for them…'_

His thoughts trailed back to the Giant Lizard and the young man that kept the Titans at bay and helped Eren's mother survive her horrible ordeal. His eyes squeezed shut at the thought of what might have happened if they hadn't been there.

A tear drop fell into his scrapped hand and clenching it tightly he got up. His thoughts traced back to the image of seeing the Titans for the first time, especially the one that caused his mother's loss of legs. _'Because of them…mom'll never have a normal life again…damn them…damn every last one of them…'_

Eren's thoughts then took him back to his last conversation with Hannes, who told him about how he couldn't help his mother because he didn't have the strength. Eren's thoughts then echoed in his mind, _'Because I was weak, because every one of us is a coward…'_

Getting up, he walked to the edge of the boat. This shift in weight caused his mother to shift before noticing her son walking to the edge of the boat. Mikasa watched on as well as Eren declared mentally, _'No…this way of living's over…'_

Armin approached his friend and asked, "What's up? Did you see something?"

Eren shoved Armin's hand off his shoulder, and once he got to the railing of the boat, swore in a venomous hiss, scaring his friends, "I'm gonna put a stop to this! I'll kill them…every last one…"

The harshness of his voice almost made Carla think that she barely knew her son anymore. It also made her worry for his future.

* * *

In a wagon the young man with blond hair was placed with the injured survivors of the Garrison and was hurried to go within Wall Rose, Trost District, for recovery and questioning. The golf ball sized crystal ball disappeared as soon as the soldier that retrieved him went to pick it up, as a gift for either his wife or girlfriend.

* * *

In a hill a horse drawn carriage sped as a man with Eren's hair color and eyes rushed towards a direction. The thoughts of this man, Grisha Yeager, were on his family, _'Eren, Carla, Mikasa…Please be alive.'_

Tears flow down his face at the worry and fear he was feeling for those he loved. Praying that he'd make it in time.

* * *

(So what did you all think? Were any of you shocked to see Eren's mother surviving this? Dont worry her survival wont stop Eren with his desire of slaughtering every Titan in the world. If any of you are curious about what the term Kaizer is in relation to the Godzilla series I am beginning to create, please be a little more patient. All will be explained next chapter. And in case I dont update this chapter in the near future, have a great Holidays everyone.)


	3. Filling in the Gaps

(Hey everyone, how was your weekend? During the following weeks I may not be able to post as much chapters for a bit. Don't worry thought I will come back with more chapters to write up. Until then Enjoy the next chapter of Godzilla's Attack on Titan. I do not own any characters of either Godzilla or Attack on Titan, they are the properties of their respective owners. The only one I do own is the Kaizer, Pat. Don't forget to read and review this and my previous chapters.)

* * *

Three years have passed since Wall Maria has fallen to the Titans. Three years have passed since the giant Lizard had appeared. Three years have passed when Eren declared his personal war on the Titans for what happened to his mother on that day.

Since that time Eren had to enlist to provide care for his paralyzed mother. Armin and Mikasa joined him as a means to make a change in the world they live in. During their training Eren was asked by his new classmates and friends about when Shiganshina fell and about if the rumor about a fifty-five meter lizard with large spikes on its back and breathed fire. Some scoffed at it as if it was just a rumor or a lie created by the kid.

Hannes even split some of his personal savings aside to help Carla cope and pay for her rehabilitation. Hannes even let Carla to live with him as to keep her from joining that excursion outside of Wall Rose to regain some territory in Wall Maria's position.

Inside a prison cell was the young man that they retrieve since Wall Maria's fall. The young man that was rumored to be connected to the giant lizard that not only killed more titans than anyone in the military of humanity's history, but also seems to have caused more destruction in the eyes of the higher-ups of the central government.

Despite being tortured and exposed to things that would kill a regular human, this young man survived and seemed to not age as a regular human.

And his ability to heat and heal himself seems to make them think that he's some kind of Titan creature that can't be killed even if they cut off his nape. Some actually believed that keeping him tightly bound is the only way to keep him from feeding on them.

* * *

Pat slowly felt his mind leaving sleep when his ears detected the sound of the key turning in the locks of his cell.

"Good morning, freak." A soldier of the so called Military Police, which Pat personally called the unicorn squad, said rudely before the Kaizer's felt the four of his bonds that supported his confinement move and that meant that he was going to be interrogated again, and with his hands pressed into his back, he wasn't able to summon his Soul Crystal or even burn through the his rubber bonds without burning himself.

His blindfold and gag was removed as he was in the familiar interrogation room that he was forced to go every month for the past three years.

"Good morning, Pat…" an older member of the Garrison as they were called, said as he entered and sat on the chair across from the table.

"Morning, where's the captain of the Unicorn squad?" Pat said with a snide tone, getting under the skin of these so called MPs really made his months.

The MP personals' composure broke for a moment before a glance from the Garrison Commander forced them to regain it. Pulling out a journal, Pat's eyes glanced at it. This is due to the fact that it isn't just any journal but it was also his that came with him when the black hole swallowed him up from his world and dumped him in this world.

"About your talk last month about you and this creature of yours, what was its name?"

"HIS name is Godzilla." Pat corrected harshly, then mutters, "As I kept tell captain of the Unicorn since he put me in these ridiculous things…"

"Yes Godzilla…my apology. Tell me again how is it that you and this Godzilla arrived in our world as you claim it to be?"

"Let me guess, you still can't translate my journal can you." It wasn't a question that the Kaizer was asking, it was a statement of fact. Since his things were confiscated when he arrived at Trost, they spend the last three years trying to figure out the language that was written within it.

"Yes…" The officer sighed, "I can tell by your eyes and how no matter how long and hungry you seem to get you're dedicated to this story meaning that you are either certifiably insane or telling the truth. And I'm leaning towards the later…we need answers as to how Godzilla as you call him is able to do what he can do and how the Titans are killed just by biting into him as some of the soldiers reported."

Pat's eyes narrowed at the proposal. The officer must have seen it in his eyes as Pat's feelings of betrayal and pain were evident. The bald officer sighed, "I'm sorry if I brought up any unpleasant memories, but take it from our point of view. You and your friend are strangers to our world, don't know the situation is with the Titans that you and he faced when you appeared and even that light. We need to know if we can trust you both to not turn against us…"

Anger continued to boil inside him as the rubber that was wrapped around his body began to sizzle. The Kaizer's anger seems to make the younger officers of the Garrison as well as the MPs nervous while the bald officer watched with no difference in his eyes. Pat spat, "The last time I trusted someone with Godzilla and things about him…someone I cared about died…"

His anger was on the boiling point as he began shouting, the flames from his atomic fire heating his body up as his face became similar to a wild animal that had enough of being abused, "AND I HAD BECAME THE ENEMY OF HUMANITY IN MY WORLD BECAUSE OF THAT BETRAYAL! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD THAT IT WON'T BE ANY DIFFERENT! HUMANS ARE ALL THE SAME NO MATTER THE WORLD! THEY PERCECUTE WITHOUT VALID REASON! THEY TAKE THEIR ANGER OUT ON OTHERS BECAUSE SOMETHING DIDN'T GO THEIR WAY! FAMILIES HAVE PERISHED BECAUSE OF WHAT SOMEONE ELSE WANTED OR HAD! IF YOU GIVE ME ONE REASON TO TRUST YOU NOW, OTHER THAN HUMANITY'S EXTINCTION, THEN TO HELL WITH YOU ALL!"

A bang was heard and everything went dark for the Kaizer. It felt like hours before he began to feel something again as he felt the blood dripping from his wound, the bullet being pushed out and falling from his bullet hole and the sensation of the wound closing as the officer was shouting at one of the soldiers with a rifle for shooting him.

Pat felt his eyes focusing before seeing the lop sided vision of the bald officer shouting at a MP who panicked when seeing the bonds around him burning from the strange fire that was able to stop the Titans from getting back up. Pat made his presence known with a mock yawn and asked, "Do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some sleep here…"

Everyone's eyes turned in shock at the seemingly resurrected teenager. He stretched his neck which creaked as he did before sitting himself up and said, "So…did that give you any other reasons why I don't trust humans of any world?"

Glaring briefly at the soldier that shot the Kaizer, the officer of the military sat down, took a deep breath and said, "So it would seem… but what surprised me the most are that the rumor about you're healing power is similar to the Titans is true as well."

Pat remained silent. The officer said, "I apologize for what that soldier did and be sure that he will be disciplined accordingly."

Pat scoffed, "So you say, but that's how humans are…they fear what they don't understand and fear is the path of self-destruction"

The officer remained silent as he asked, "Who was this person that died that made you hate the people of your world?"

Pat remained silent as his eyes glanced around to the MPs and the Garrison soldiers. Getting the message the bald officer said, "Alright, why don't you all get something to drink or stretch your legs while I wait for your return."

"But…Commander Pixis…are you sure that's wise, sir?" A soldier of the Garrison, with alburn hair, swallowed eyes, a mustache and beard around his face. Pat's glancing towards him made the man twitch in fear, even more so than any of the others in the room.

"Yes Woerman, I'm certain. Besides..." The bald man known as Pixis changed his expression to one of serious intent as he said, "If he does break out of his bonds then I'll have no choice, but to kill him myself."

"Y-yes sir…" The man known as Woerman said as he and the others left.

Once the door closed Pixis' expression changed to a smile that was similar to that of a grandparent giving to their grandchildren. He then reached inside and took a circular flask filled with alcoholic drink. He took a swig of it before noticing the young man before him and asked, "Oh, how careless of me? Do you want a swig of this, son?"

Smirking Pat replied, "I don't drink."

"That's a shame." Pixis said as he took another swig. He screw the top back on and places it back in his jacket.

The two remained silent as before Pixis spoke, "Pat, trust me in saying that I believe what you say to be true, but humanity isn't perfect. We make flaws and we try to live with them and ourselves and grow. I'm old, but something tells me that you're more than you appear to be. If you can't give me anything about yourself or Godzilla then the MPs will kill you both with no questions asked. They are, even now, thinking that you're some kind of Titan that's trying to kill us from inside the walls. The only way we can make any headway with our current crisis is if you tell me everything about yourself, your abilities and how you were able to, how did the reports put it? Separate from the lizard that they originally thought that you turn into? If you can prove your worth and your assistance I'll personally make sure that neither you or Godzilla will be harmed."

Pat remained silent as he thought about Pixis' words. Even though that he knows that he could be killed if they did something outside of the box, he knows that Godzilla will take his rage out on both the humanity that lives inside of the walls and also the rest of the world. Especially since the summer of 1996 in his world. But could it be possible for him to start over again and be the defender that he and Godzilla's father were before.

Sighing, Pat looked at the bald man with a grey mustache and said, shrugging, "Why not…it's not like your current level of science and technology is enough to kill him let alone hurt him for very long…"

Pixis' smile became more pleasant as Pat said, "So, until the unicorn squad and skull-face comes back…I'll tell you everything you need to know about me, Godzilla, my world, how I'm different from you humans and the Titans, and How I can help."

"Excellent." Pixis said as the two waited for the door to open as Woerman and the others returned.

* * *

When the squad did return they found the two in the interrogation room laughing it up from a funny story that one of them were telling to the other. Woerman and the MPs stared in shock and horror as the others were just staring in shock.

"An-and then he stepped on the kid's tail. While shouting from the shock, the kid was finally able to get the flames out!" Pat said as he imitated the "kid's" reactions with his own face, causing Pixis to laugh even more.

While laughing, Pixis began beating the table with his hand, tries to speak,"N-no more! No more! My sides are killing me!"

Pixis stopped laughing to notice the others had returned as he smiled, "Ah, Woerman, good of you to come back. Pat here had a funny story about a parent and his child-"

"S-sir…what is this?" Woerman asked, confused.

"Mr. Spencer here as agreed to fill us in on what kind of human he is and shed some light on the Giant Lizard that Captain Hannes saw three years ago during the Shiganshina fall and about that light that caused them to appear." Pixis said smiling, ignoring the fact that Pat's face hardened at being addressed by his last name.

Pat calmed down and shrugged, "Call me an old fool for wanting to help a losing battle."

"I must say, do you think I might have what it takes to be one of these Kaizers that you told me about?" Pixis asked in light-hearted curiosity.

Pat however shrugged again, "Beats me, you might be the first one I might know to become a Kaizer at your advance years. Heck, look at me, I became a Kaizer when I was ten and here I am fifty years later, looking like I'm a teenager."

"Fascinating." Was all Pixis said, amused with the idea.

Woerman came close and asked, "S-sir…how do we know that he's serious on telling us everything about himself or that lizard? Wouldn't it be better to have them both killed before they're given the chance to turn on us?"

Pat sighed as he asked the apparently dumb man, "Do you have a paranoia problem or something, skull-face? That'll cause you to lose more hair than Pixis has."

Woerman glared at the Kaizer, before he could make any action against him, Pixis nodded, "I have to agree with our guest on that one… Try and take a leap of faith for once otherwise you'll do something we'll all regret."

Woerman gapped that his own senior officer would make light of a situation that should be plane to see for any rational person. In his fury, he left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

The two watched him go with stern expressions on their faces, "Sheesh…what a drama queen…"

"Well given the fact that he has a wife and children, a situation where a man's fears could control them could be possible." Pixis said, in defense of the paranoid captain.

Turning to the Kaizer, the commander of the Garrison said, "Now let's get down to business."

* * *

For the next two years Pat had been filling them in on what a Kaizer is, the details relating to them, his world, and about what kind of creature Godzilla is.

"Kaiju?" One of the scribblers asked in confusion, never hearing the term as they sat on the other side of the bars of Pat's cell, sure he was cooperating with them, but as a show of good faith he's willing to tell his story from within his cell, though it did feel good for him to stretch his legs.

As he was stretching in a split Pat nodded, "Yea, that's what the people of the country I was in called them, roughly translated it would mean "Monster" but the correct translation is "Strange beast", due to their appearance and abilities outside of the breed that they resemble."

The scribbler nodded as he jotted all of this down on paper. Another had stopped and asked, "What are the requirements of a Kaiju Kaizer again?"

Pat sighed, "Look, as I mentioned thousands of times. A Kaizer is from a word in my world from Bulgaria and Germany that means Emperor, due to the misconception that the kind of Kaizer that I am can control the Kaiju when it's more of a bond between Kaiju and man. And the requirements of one becoming a Kaizer varies from person to person until they reach some kind of understanding or wavelength."

"And these Soul crystals…only one will appear between one Kaiju and Kaizer?" third asked, this time Pat could understand the confusion.

"Usually, yes, but if one of the same species chooses a Kaizer whose abilities had already awakened then that would me he's been chosen to be the Kaizer of that species of Kaiju rather than the individual. There will be the rare cases that a Kaiju from another species to choose a Kaizer on the assumption that they may need their assistance with a certain crisis…" Pat then trailed off as he looked sadly down at the thought of one Kaiju that had done that with him, but hadn't survived.

The first then asked, "Excuse me…Mr. Spencer?"

Pat snapped himself out of his lamenting as he asks, annoyed at being called by his last name, "Yes?"

"Explain to us why the flames from Godzilla's mouth can burn through the Titans and keep them from regenerating." The first scribbler asked as the other two stopped writing, not wanting to miss this.

"I guess it has something to do with what those flames are made out of." Pat said as he turned away from them, then said, "Let it be known that I do not know how to explain this since the technology or science might have faded from human knowledge and history, but I'll try to explain it the best I can."

Looking to the fire of the torches on the walls he said, "You know how you are able to feel how hot a flame is when you place your hand over it? The heat from the flames is what repels anything as to keep themselves from being harmed…the heat from Godzilla's atomic breath is so hot and hazad-Dangerous that no one can survive, not even once the breath had disappeared, the areas that were hit has traces of Radiation on them."

"Radiation?" The second scribbler asked, obviously they don't know what the term is let alone how to use it.

"Radiation…it's what allows Godzilla's flesh and blood to become poisonous to the Titans that try to bite or eat him. It's also how Godzilla is able to use his Atomic Breath and his healing power." Pat said, "Just as the air we breathe is invisible Radiation is also that, but unlike air, Radiation is dangerous, poisonous and could lead to an early death, by severe infection or by mutation within the body, that's only if one doesn't know how to handle it."

Knowing what they were going to ask, Pat said, "I'm immune thanks to being Godzilla's Kaizer, once my powers awakened I became immune to the harmful effects of the Radiation."

"Then was that when you discovered you too can use those fire balls and heal from otherwise fatal wounds?" The next scribbler asked, his writing of the subject he had asked before already finished.

"Yes and no." Pat admitted, "It takes a certain point in a Kaizer's life that allows them to gain the abilities similar to their Kaiju partner."

"When does this occur?"

"Beats me, it happened, oh… ten years after I became a Kaizer ,but that was because I, like I mentioned, was able to grow closer to my Kaiju as a friend and brother, even though he saved my life once before that." Pat said before sitting down, "It takes more than blood to be a family, remember that."

Before they could continue the nearby guard came and told them that it was getting late, so the three scribblers got up, bid the Kaizer goodnight, in their own way, before leaving the dungeons. Pat sighed as he was forced back into his bonds like some kind of prisoner or war criminal before letting his mind wondering and letting his eyes close, thinking, _'Hikari…'_

* * *

Pat woke up one morning after awakening to the sound of a boulder that crashed through the wall of his cell. He then took this chance to begin to heat up his bonds until they melted or snapped off. After stretching and rechecking circulation in his wrist, he sighed, "What happened now?"

He looked out to see that, like in the small town that he and Godzilla appeared, the wall had been made to kick in as more of the smaller titans were making their way into the city. Pat sighed as he muttered, "The more things change the more they stay the same…"

He then looked around for his personal effects until he found his clothes, his sword, his journals, and his photo of his friends back in a simpler, more better time.

Hearing more of the soldiers coming, Godzilla's Kaizer jumped out of the hole and made his way towards the approaching group of Titans.

Drawing his sword, Pat sent his Kaizer energy through it the blade began to heat up while keeping its sharp edge. Jumping off to a height and speed that's impossible for a human unless they have that ODM gear. With one stroke of his sword the titan's head fell, Pat looked back only to find out that even with the head gone the Titan's body was still moving. He turned around to bounce against the wall to cut lower from where his last attack was, until the Titan's body stopped and began to release steam. Its body slowly worsening as the stream is released. Looking to the blood on his blade and some of his body, his eyes widen to see that the blood was dissolving as quickly as his own healing speed. He looked around to figure out what caused the sudden change when he saw that he hit a certain area of its neck, the nape he remembered it being called when his own was chopped off.

Smirking he jumped off to kill more. Jumping further along to reach the battle, Pat spotted one titan about to tear a young man with a crew cut in half when Pat jumped up behind it and with a swing of his superheated sword, severed the Titan's head from the body. The young man was let go when the titan's head stiffen as its mouth opened enough for him to see it fall backwards, slipping his legs out from its mouth. Landing near where the young man and the young woman were, Pat saw how they embraced themselves tearfully, causing his heart to twinge painfully, missing Hikari deeply, before ordering, "Get back to the rear! I'll take care of the advancing Titans."

Before they could say anything to him he jumped off to do more Titan-slaying. The kaizer kept jumping and spotted several Titans gathered at a spot, meaning that some of the humans were in trouble. Seeing as he was in a world where human vanity wasn't as big as the one where he came from he decided to help them.

Dropping down he heated his sword's blade again, cutting off the hands of a four meter Titan that was going to eat a girl in her teenage years. Before she hit the ground, Pat grab her around her waist and jumping up chopped off the other hand of the titan as he reached the rooftop. He placed her on the cobble stone top and said, "Stay there."

He then turned and went to rescue more of the soldiers as he could as he chopped off the hands of another, bigger, titan that held on to a soldier, with pale like hair, screaming and begging for his life. Grabbing him, the Kaizer hauled him over his shoulders and flew at the Titan that was looking dumbly for the tasty thing that it had in its hand before seeing the same blur go by, cutting off its head.

Pat landed nearby where he left the girl he saved and dropped the man nearby. He then jumped off to get the hand off another soldier that was being squeezed to death. Grabbing him as well, Pat ignored the Titan as he reached the rooftop he left the other two and placed the brown haired one near his friends as he asked the three of them, "You three all right?"

The three of them stared wide eyed at the one who saved them before Pat repeated his question with more annoyance, "HEY! Are you three ALL RIGHT?!"

"Y-yes…thank you…Oh god…thank you." The pale haired man said, as tears streamed out of his eyes down his distraught face.

The girl's eyes were tearing up as well as she went and hugged the Kaizer, crying, "You saved us, thank you so much…"

"Hey easy there soldier, I'm just sick of the strong bullying the weak…" Pat said as he looked at their gear and asked, "You guys got enough gas to make it back to the others in your squad?"

"Y-yea…I think so…" The girl said calming down slightly.

Looking at the two men he asks, "And you two?"

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, get ready to make it back to your headquarters while I try and help any of the survivors here-" Pat began before hearing a boy crying out.

"EREN! NOO!" The name was familiar to the Kaizer. Pat turned to see a bald-headed titan with grey hair, semi long beard and around its face clamp its jaws down on the fifteen year old version of the boy that Pat met five years prior to this attack. The forearm of the young man's was severed by the square like teeth as the girl with the Kaizer stared in horror while the other two couldn't believe their eyes, one of their mouth's opening. Pat's eyes widen as he saw the severed flesh of the young man whom he saved years ago.

Thinking quickly as Armin cried his grievance of the loss of his friend, Pat ordered, "Head to the rear! I'll get the blond kid!"

The light blond haired soldier nodded as the slicked black haired soldier tried to get up, but he was too injured to move while the black haired female soldier helped him before they shot out their lines and hurried away from where the Titans were. Pat rushed out and grabbing the blond by the collar hoisted him over his shoulders and jumped after the other three, after sending balls of fire at the Titans that were trying to follow them.

* * *

Armin could believe his eyes as the light orange flames were burning the titans enough to cause them so much pain to forget about the humans that got away. Looking back at the blond haired young man, about his age by appearance, and remembered what Eren said about someone who could conjure flames from his hands as if by magic. He remembered what Eren, his mother, and Mikasa said about someone who was able to send fire balls from his hands as well as being able to transform into a fifty-five meter tall lizard. It hadn't been for the fact that both Hannes and Carla had said that they saw and spoke to this charcoal wearing stranger then he would've thought that it was some sort of story, he didn't as there was a look in Eren's eye that made the blond genius come to understand that he was telling the truth and now he too met him. However the thoughts of his departed friend made Armin become stunned with grief and horror.

* * *

(We all know what was suppose to happen but having a Kaizer like Pat arround really can change the tides, don't you think? Tell me what you think of this and if there's any suggestions of what Kaijus or monsters you would like to appear please send them via PM titled "Monster appearance request" and I'll get back to you ASAP. Find out on what will happen next time on Godzilla's Attack on Titan: Can sense their souls. )


	4. Can feel their Souls

(Hey everyone How's it going, I finally got time to upload this and I thought I should do it before my birthday but wasn't able to now I have it done. I hope everyone's having a great week and will have a great Weekend. Find a good place to keep cool if its too hot in the sun right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Canon characters of either the Godzilla movie series or Attack on Titan, they are the property of their respective owners.

Let's find out what happens in part two of Trost's battle: Can feel their Souls. Don't forget to Read and Review.)

* * *

Pat kept leaping after the three soldiers until he saw them with a group with the same crossed sword emblem on their jackets and falling he said, "Hey, Incoming!"

Everyone looked up to see someone in a charcoal grey outfit landing somewhat loudly near them, with Armin over his shoulder.

A young man with ash colored hair placed his hands on his swords and asked, "What the hell?!"

The black haired girl that Pat had saved earlier got between them and said, "No Jean, don't! He's the one who saved us."

"Wha?" Jean asked, while the big guy with the muscles and short blond hair and the others looked confused.

"Armin!" A woman's voice was heard as all heads turned. Pat saw a short haired woman with black hair, wearing the same uniforms as those around the Kaizer with a small red scarf around her neck. He looked as she went to her shaken friend.

"Armin…Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Where is Eren?" Mikasa asked as she moved to eye level with her friend. Armin stiffened at the mention of her name as he mentally thought, _'What am I gonna tell her? Or Eren's mother…that he's been…'_

Pat lowered his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly, thinking sadly, _'In the end…I couldn't save anyone…I'm nothing more than an Avenger…'_

He heard Mikasa get up and sadly around and ask the others in the same squad as Eren, "Mina? Mylius? Nac? Where is Eren?"

Pat moved to tell her, but Armin spoke in a loud, cracked voice, "Thomas Weager, and Eren Yeager of squad thirty-four fought valiantly in the field of battle."

The Kaizer saw that everyone who knew those names all became saddened and shocked, while a girl with reddish brown hair in a ponytail, breathed, "Please no…"

The others began to talk, one remarked, "His squad nearly got wiped out…its only luck that got the others out of there alive."

"The same thing will happen to us if we try to fight the Titans…" another said.

Armin continued to shake like a leaf as he expressed his sorrow for his long dead friend, "I'm sorry Mikasa…it should have been me who died…"

Pat looked up and said, sharply, "No…no one should have died like that…I'll see to it that every one of those Titans pay…"

Mikasa turned, just noticing the same young man that had saved her, Eren, and Eren's mom five years ago. He then went to the edge of the roof. He then shouted, at the top of his lungs, "GOJIRA!"

The ground began shaking as they heard the cries of the Titans from the distance. They appeared to be trying to get away from the outer wall as a charcoal grey reptilian face poked its head over the wall. It roared loudly. Mikasa, recognizing the face, murmured, "That's the Fifty-five meter lizard that appeared in Shiganshina…"

"No way! I thought it was just a rumor! Isn't that what you said Jean!?" the cue-ball asked looking at Jean, He was just shocked everyone there stared at the person that called it like it was his pet.

The big muscular guy with the short blond hair began to sweat as he watched as the lizard began to try and climb its way over the wall as it roared at the group of Titans that were running scared.

"I don't believe it…the Titans...They're afraid of it…" A tall soldier with black hair said in shock and disbelief.

"Godzilla has that effect on people." Pat joked, while Mikasa, walking close to the edge. She asked, "Marco if we eliminate or bypass the Titans at HQ, we can therefore refuel our gear, allowing us to go over the wall. Is that assessment correct?"

"Y-yea I guess so, but there's too many of them out there. Even with you or this guy taking point…"

"We can do it." Mikasa said, defiantly, shocking the one called Marco.

Drawing her blade, she said, turning back to them, "I'm strong, real strong. None of you can come close. You hear me?! I am a soldier! However."

Mikasa then pointed her hand to the Kaizer, she said, "He's even stronger. He was able not only to help someone I care about deeply, but also to kill more titans by himself when he and the fifty-five meter lizard appeared in Shinganshina five years ago…and some of you witnessed that strength today. Even now while the lizard is attempting to break through the wall and to kill the Titans while heeding his call."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. She continued, "We have the power to slay all of the Titans that comes in our path. As far as I'm concerned, I am surrounded by unskilled cowardly worms!"

Pointing her blade at the group, she hissed, "You disappoint me…"

"Now hold it right there young lady." Pat said getting between her and the group, "What'd you expect from people who just saw their friends die and get eaten in front of them!?"

"But she does have one point." Pat said turning to the soldiers, "The people of my land have seen things worse than Titans but had weapons of greater destruction, but they still mustered the courage to fight back even with impossible odds."

Mikasa glared as she continued to speak, "You all can sit and twiddle your thumbs while I show you all how it's done…"

"Wait, Mikasa, you're talking crazy…"

"You can't be serious! Trying to take them all out by yourself!?"

"We'll all be killed if we leave it up to just the two of you…"

Mikasa's eyes shifted to look at those who spoke against them, "If I can't beat them then I'll die. If I win…"

"And the only way to win is to fight…" Pat said, finishing for the young woman with black hair and Asian features. Mikasa shared a glance with the one who saved her, Eren, Carla, and Hannes' lives five years ago. However, in an attempt to bury her emotions, she turned away and began shooting through the air to combat the Titans.

Everyone watched. Jean then muttered, "You know I was expecting something more motivational… Her way with words were kind of a letdown."

Shifting his eyes to the ash haired soldier, Pat got to where Mikasa stood and asked, "Then why train? Why put the years you all did when you decided to enlist in this army if you're all too afraid to fight?"

Everyone's eyes then turned to the one in the charcoal clothes, "I may not be a soldier in your world's army, but I am a warrior of a different kind! One that protects others!"

The two tallest guys in the group and the girl with the clipped up hair widened their eyes briefly at the mention of the word warrior, but Pat continued to speak, "And as long as I have the ones I want to protect and see in my mind, I'll never give up! Not even if I was swallowed and had to cut my way out of the stomach of those things! I made mistakes, and I used to be a hero! But now, in this new world, Godzilla-" He said pointing to the roaring Lizard as it attacked the Titans, "And we have a chance at redeeming ourselves and try to be the heroes that we were seen back then…I know you're all afraid…but like the soldiers of my world, the soldiers that had fought before you even thought about enlisting. Stand! Stand and be a flame that'll burn through the muck that caused the human will to stagnate into this standstill!"

Jean saw how similar this guy with the lizard was to one of his devoured comrades. He looked over to where Mikasa was going and said, "You know I blame everything about this on you Eren…"

Turning to the group he shouted, trying his hand at rallying his comrades, "HEY! Don't just stand there! We were taught to not let our comrades fight alone, unless you're a coward and in this case, stay out of my way!"

"Never expected to hear that from him." The big muscular blond man said as he and his two friends turned to follow Mikasa and Jean.

Smiling at their renewed spirits, Pat said to the soldiers, "Listen, if you follow her exactly as you all are now you'll all die before you can think of the person you're trying to protect. Leave them to us while the rest of you run along the roof tops to return to that fortress and try to refuel on more of that gas."

Pat said using a hand to point at the castle looking building that he escaped from. Then before anyone could stop him, the Kaizer jumped off into the fray, his katana drawn. Everyone was amazed at how far the blond young man could go without ODM gear. Mikasa, still devastated by the death of Eren, went faster, using more of her gas than the Kaizer thought was healthy to keep themselves alive.

Hearing the sound of more gases he turned to see several soldiers, including the ones called Jean, Armin, the reddish blond hair girl, and others with them. Pat couldn't help but smirk at this, _'They're like the old gang…'_

* * *

"Follow Mikasa and the other guy! Avoid fighting if you can and get to HQ before you run out of gas!" Jean shouted over the wind, as he relayed orders to his fellow soldiers.

As they soared, the cue-ball remarked, seeing how fast both Mikasa and the guy with no ODM were going, killing the Titans in front of them with ease.

He then spotted Mikasa and gapped in horror, _'No… Mikasa's just using too much of her gas, she could run out in any second. It doesn't matter how skilled she is. Once we lose mobility we're as good as dead…'_

He then figured it out, _'I can see through the veil of her composure! She's letting adrenaline distract her from grief. At any time, she could…'_

He saw a flash of charcoal-grey streak backwards and saw the stranger cutting down a Titan that caught one of his comrades. Sometimes Armin saw the stranger in the charcoal outfit land against a wall of the building ahead of him and push off to kill any Titans that got close to one of the soldiers in the rear.

Armin mentally asked, ' _Why…why is he doing this for us? We're strangers to him and yet he-he's using his powers to keep us safe at the risk of his own life!? I-It doesn't make sense…'_

Then Armin saw his friend's gear run out of gas which made the blond genius gasp in horror. He gasped as the shocked Mikasa fell down, hitting a chimney of one of the buildings. Concerned for his friend, Armin cried, "Mikasa!"

Hearing Armin's cry, Jean and Pat turned and saw the blond kid going after Mikasa. Pat heard Jean mutter, "Damn!"

"Jean, charcoal guy, you two led the rest to HQ! I'm going after Armin!" The cue-ball shouted as he retracted the wires and went in the same direction as Armin.

"I'm going with you too!" Jean called, but Pat interrupted, "No! If you do, then who'll help me kill the Titans that get in our way."

Jean turned to glare at the stranger who seemed to be giving the orders, but looking at the expression of pain on his face he heard the stranger say, "We…we have to think about the forest over a single tree!"

"Charcoal's right! You gotta help him, help the others!" the Cue-ball said as he went off in his direction. Jean squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. When both Armin and the cue ball head were far enough away he let out a shout of pain, in an attempt to get himself psyched up.

Pat couldn't help but think sadly at this, _'They're definitely ARE like the old gang…'_

Feeling his eyes tearing up, the image of all his friends from his world flashing in his mind briefly, Pat mentally promised, _'I won't allow any of them to die…'_

* * *

The group of soldiers that Jean and the stranger in charcoal had led stopped at a rooftop that was too high for the nearby Titans to get at. As his new "partner" was looking after the wounded and those who were too shaky to keep going, Jean muttered, "It's no use, we're not getting near Head Quarters…"

He then looked down at the Titans that noticed their presence as well as those that were walking around looking for someone to eat, "Unless of course you don't mind dying…"

He heard the sound of someone freaking out as Jean turned his head to see one of his comrades trapped at ground level. Jean could tell that the guy's gear was out of gas. Just as Jean was about to come to his aid, he noticed the Titans nearby approaching his stranded comrade. Jean shook in fear, his body preventing him from going to help. He heard running feet on the rooftop. The young man that was with the giant Lizard, was cutting down Titans with only his sword and strange fire powers, jumping into the streets as he sent fire balls at the Titans, making them forget the trapped soldier.

Using his sword to cut the feet off the Titan's bodies, this stranger continued to move in different directions before grabbing the soldier and jumping to a nearby rooftop.

Pat sighed as he looked at the soldier next to him who was still crying, relieved he was still alive. But he couldn't get the realization that he almost died out of his mind.

He fell to his knees, panting heavily, _'Damn…guess I put too much on my legs, and we can't get over to the others in time…'_

His face became grim as he thought, _'Should I do it here?'_

Looking at the soldier near him, the kaizer shook his head, _'No…exposure to THAT much radiation would kill him and the others before they made it to their headquarters, the building that he, himself, was in for the past five years since arriving in this world.'_

Panting heavily he waved for Jean and the others to go on ahead, tossing the soldier that he saved to them with the majority of his strength.

' _What?'_ Jean asked shocked, even as some fell with their comrade comin down on top of them, _'He's telling us to just… leave him here? …damnit! This guy's really IS as annoying as Eren was.'_

Looking towards the way they had come, Jean couldn't deny that his powers had been a great help against the Titans that got in their way.

* * *

Pat suddenly remembered that when he and Godzilla arrived, the Titans' scent was similar to that of the nuclear energy that the King of the Monsters needed to allow him to maintain his strength.

Pat jumped down and drew his sword, letting out a roar similar to Godzilla. Attracting all of the Titans to his location. Jean and some of the group thought he had gone crazy and was giving himself to them. Others thought he was going sacrifice himself for them to stay alive.

However, when a four-meter Titan got too close, Pat caused his sword to heat up with the same orange flames and actually chop off the Titan's hand. What surprised them next was that as soon as it landed, the charcoal colored stranger grabbed it and began to bite down hard into it, tearing a piece of the flesh off before chewing it and gulping it down.

Even though he felt the sensation from inside Godzilla's soul, THIS was definitely a new experience that made Pat felt like he was instantly recharged. He continued to bite and swallow the Titan's meat until his strength returned and he smirked.

"Now you're in for it…" Pat mused confidently, as he stared at the petrified Titans. He then let out a roar and began to slaughter the Titans nearby. While fighting, he ate the Titan body parts that were severed from the bodies of the Titans that hadn't dissolve.

' _What the Hell?!_ ' Jean practically screamed in his head as he watched this battle where the young man in the charcoal clothes fought the Titans around him, bare handedly.

"Oh god…" Mylius said as he saw the one who saved him and his fellow squad members tearing the flesh off one of the Titan's parts and begin to chew on it "He's…He's…"

"He's eating the flesh of the Titans… like a predator through the hide of its prey." The Redish-brown hair girl, Sasha Brausin observed, staring in wide eyed terror.

Jean, however, saw how every so often charcoal glanced upwards to the group of soldiers as if waiting for something. Jean then got it and said, "Let's go!"

That cry caught the surviving soldiers' attention. Jean continued, "Make a break for HQ while they're distracted!"

"But what about him?" Mina asked, concerned for her savior.

Jean looked back at her and said, "Charcoal's distracting them down there for us to make it back in one piece. We can't let this opportunity slip by while it's right in front of us!"

"B-But…" Mina said, still worried.

Before she could say anything else, the big muscular guy, stated, "No, Jean's right…You all saw what he could do, him and that lizard. There's no way someone that powerful would be devoured so easily."

Looking back down, the big guy could see the look in the young man's eyes. Nac however began, "But Reiner!"

"Look at him." Reiner told his comrades, as they saw how evenly matched the battle below was down there, but also saw him acting like he was holding back for some reason, "He's more than a match for them, and giving how he seems to be holding back compared to how he was fighting earlier. That must mean that what he needs to do must be too dangerous for us to handle."

The blond girl with her hair clipped to her head said, "Reiner's correct, that young man's giving us the chance we need to leave with our lives."

Jean nodded, "Yea, Annie's got it right."

He then jumped off and began running along the rooftops. Marco soon followed his friend, then the Reddish brown haired girl, followed by Reiner, the taller lengthier black haired young man, and the girl named Annie. Behind them were the three people that the stranger had first saved. Mina and Mylius, helped Nac along, despite the dark haired soldier's protests. Then everyone else followed.

* * *

Through the flying blood, body parts and fire balls, Pat saw that Jean and the others finally got the message. Once he made sure that no one was around, the King of the Monster's Kaizer began thinking of the worst day of his life. The air around him began to get immensely hot very quickly. The sudden change seemed to make the Titans halt, as if paralyzed by fear at the tasty tid-bit that they were trying to devour moments before. While they seemed unusually spooked that it ate them just like how they ate humans, this was something they couldn't do even if a thousand humans were nearby.

Pat's eyes opened, then narrowed them as tight with a frighteningly and hate filled glare. His icy blue eyes shifted into one that was similar to his partner, the eyes of Godzilla.

* * *

Jean and the others saw a flash of orange light and a roar. Some of them turned to see what seemed to be smoke issuing out of the area that they left the young man that Jean dubbed "Charcoal". Forcing himself to look forwards, he thought, pushing himself to keep going, _'We can make it, if we run out of gas we'll be dead anyway…'_

Shouting, Jean ordered at the top of his lungs, "GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Leaping off of the edge of one building's roof to the others, this cycle of running, leaping and landing, continued for some time before they jumped off the rooftop to use their ODM gear.

As they soared, the nearby Titans attempted to catch some of them. Their attempts were barely successful as the soldiers that the Kaizer had saved were able to rescue their comrades and catch up with the rest of their group.

More Titans were in the way, causing the soldier cadets to begin worrying. It was then that they felt an intense heat from below to see flames, the same flames from both the Lizard's attacks and the stranger's fireballs, in the shape of a crescent moon, fly past them near the ground and sever the feet off the Titans. The Titans fell as they leaned forward to catch their prey. Jean, seeing this, wondered what that was and if it came from the strange guy who they had left behind, still helping them.

* * *

Back where Jean's group had left the Kaizer, Pat was seen panting heavily, his body forcing him on a knee as he looked around at the now decimated road that used to be crawling with Titans. As he was catching his breath, the Kaizer began to absorb the radiation that was released when he cut loose to kill the Titans around him. He saw one of the remaining corpses that had become rock like before was dispersing itself into the air.

He looked in the direction that everyone took and smirked, remembering the blast of atomic flames that he sent in that way, thinking smugly, _'No offense to the Hanyou, but eat your heart out, Inu-yasha…'_

' _Aw man…'_ Pat thought, still breathing raggedly, _'There's not enough for me to get a quick bite before heading to the fortress…'_

He got up and, seeing more Titans around the biggest building in the city, the Kaizer breathed, "Right…"

* * *

And hurried to the HQ of the military in the city. Even as he heard a shrill roar, echoing throughout the city. A roar that reminded so much of the Kaizer before he had arrived in this universe.

Jean braced himself as he and those that made it with him, flew themselves into the windows.

The ash haired soldier looked to see those of whom made it with him inside the walls of the HQ. He saw Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, Marco, Sasha, Mina, Mylius, Nac, and some others had made it through the streets infested with Titans.

' _How many… How many of us made it?'_ Jean asked looking around more as he noticed some numbers from their group had shrunk. In horror, Jean placed his hand to his face as he asked himself, _'How many bodies did I crawl over? How many of our comrades died on my orders?'_

Detecting something to his left, Jean looked and saw two more soldiers hiding under a desk as the boy looked stunned to see someone still alive coming in like that. The girl was covered in tears and blood, her face distraught from something that happened near her.

Finally coming to grips on what his eyes were telling his brain he was seeing Jean asked, "Hold on a second… You guys are with the supply team."

"Yea." The male soldier said in a whisper. Anger boiled as he got up, strode over, picking the soldier up by the collar, and slugged him hard in the face. Just as he was going to beat him more, Marco and Mylius held him back.

"You bastards! You left us out there on our own! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!" Jean yelled, accusatively, even as he struggled in his two friends' grip.

The female soldier and Mina went over to help Jean's victim up, as the girl screamed back, "Titans were coming to get us from every angle! They interrupted the supply route, Okay!"

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!" Jean roared.

All who were near the windows heard the sound of something big soaring through the air as Reiner shouted, "HIT THE DECK!"

Those near the fall wall were blown away as the wall near them exploded. When the smoke cleared, Jean and the others saw the two faces of two fifteen-meter Titans.

"Son-a-va…" Jean cursed before realizing why the two Titans were as close as they were, "There are too many people! They could smell us!"

Instantly everyone began panicking, trying to move further in to get to safety while some were talking about Mikasa. Jean, however, stared in horror as he saw the two grinning faces of the Titans.

Jean came to the startling realization about his current situation that no one could defeat the Titans. That was before the arrogant soldier saw a giant fist colliding with the head of the first Titan, forcing it and the other one away. They had hit the ground hard. A green eyed, fifteen-meter Titan with the long elf like ears and messy black hair roared at the two that it attacked. The nearby window broke as Mikasa, followed by Connie A.K.A. Cue-ball, carrying Armin, came through and landed close to the hole on the wall.

Jean stared in stunned surprise as he approached, ignoring Connie who was retelling how they were able to make it.

Connie then patted Armin's back hard as he said, "You're a certified genius! For as far as I'm concerned, you're word is law!"

Getting up, Connie began telling everyone of what he and the two with him found, "Check it out! We found an Abnormal that's got a bone to pick with his own kind! And the best part, He couldn't care less about us!"

Everyone watched as the Titan that Connie pointed at began walking towards the others, ignoring the humans inside. Proving what Connie said as true where the cue-ball continued, "That's right! This beautiful S.O.B. is our ticket outta here!"

"You mean fighting fire with fire?" A soldier asked, drawing attention from everyone around him.

"Makes sense since it's how I used to fight back in where I'm from."

Everyone turned to see the Kaiser, Pat standing there as he stretched his neck, before consuming the piece of a Titan's hand he was holding. He asked, leaning against the wall with a rather calm voice, "So, what did I miss?"

Having had enough of this, Jean interjected, "Listen to yourselves. A Titan's not going help us, you're out of your minds if you think this is going to work."

"It is working." Mikasa interrupted as Jean turned to look at her as the Ace of his class continued speaking, "For whatever reason he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it."

When he got unsure looks, Mikasa said, "Trust me, you'll see."

Pausing for her words to sink in, Mikasa then asked, "Either way: What choice do we have? Right now that thing's our best chance at surviving."

Looking outside at the battle involving the rampaging Titan outside. Pat shrugged, tossing the nail part of the Titan's finger away as he said nonchalantly, "Well I'm convinced."

Turning to the Kaizer, Jean asked, an incredulous look on his face, "How can you just stand there all calm when we have Titans around us and a colossal lizard doing more damage than the Titans are?"

"Because, I have faith. Faith in Godzilla to do what needs to be done in order to fight our enemies. Faith that this Rogue Titan will keep his disinterest in us maintained, even after killing all of the Titans in the city." Pat said as he drew his sword, "Guess I should help Roguey out there, huh?"

He smirked as his sword's blade and guard began to glow in a light that seemed to show both a light blue and the same orange color from Godzilla's breath attack.

It grew three times its length and twice its width. The guard became reptilian in color and scale design, the wrappings around the handle became charcoal grey and looked like slightly loose and roughed up bandages. He gave them a smirk before he leapt out with little effort. He jumped around as he kept lent assistance to the Rogue Titan while the two fought.

Using one arm to swing his sword, the Kaizer summoned his Soul Crystal with the other one and spoke into it, "Godzilla, can you hear me?"

A growl was heard from his mind in the direction of the golf ball sized crystal in his hand, letting Pat sigh in relief, happy that his friend was alright. Then getting serious, the king of the Monsters' Kaizer said, "If you happen to see a Titan with pointy long ears and messy black hair fighting other Titans, DON'T kill it."

A pause before Godzilla was heard snarling in his mind as Pat rolled his eyes, "Look there's something different about this Titan. Something about the air it has is familiar…"

He then dismissed the crystal as he landed. Getting back into the air, Pat felt a sense of danger nearby and saw a fifteen meter Titan's gapping mouth coming closer to the Kaizer who's face showed an expression of annoyance. Immediately he sent an atomic fireball into the Titan's mouth.

* * *

"Look at em go. His kind and Charcoal makes the others look easy." Connie said as he watched the two fighting the Titans outside. He had left the room, going deeper into the castle's fort.

Everyone else got ready to deal with the Titans in the Supply room. Armin looked over the floor plans and explained his plan. He had those on the elevator lowered, only to be as high as the Titans' eyes and when they get close enough, fire in all directions in order to blind them. Then the others would then run along the wood planks and destroy their napes, killing them with ease.

After explaining his plan, Armin looked down, "I'm sorry, that's how it is."

Riener smiled as he said, assuring his friend, "Seems like a sound plan."

"When you get right down to it. The risk is the same with everyone. Doesn't really matter who goes." Annie pointed out as she stood, listening to Armin's plan.

"Look I… I'm willing to be talked out of this. One half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right?" Armin pointed out, very nervous about his plan, thinking that there were too much unaccountable things that could possibly go wrong.

Marco smiled as he said, reassuring his strategically genius friend, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, with what we're looking at, for our only option, it's pretty thought out."

Smiling confidently, Marco assured, "Like how Charcoal does when he helped us. If we give it our all, we might pull this off."

"It'll be fine." Mikasa told her old friend, causing the blond to look at her, "You just have to be confident."

Armin widened his eyes in surprise at what Mikasa said next, "You're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for."

"I'm serious." Mikasa said seeing the shocked look on her blond friend's face, before commenting, "That mind saved Eren and me more than once."

Armin's surprise became confusion as he asked, "When did I ever save you? That's not…"

They were interrupted as a plank of wood hit the stone floor. They turned as the lift was ready for those on buck shots to step inside for the first part of Armin's plan. The soldier in it turned to those with the muskets and called, "Alright, the lift's ready to go. The guns are loaded to the stocks."

Looking back to the lift he came from, the soldier then said, "Let's go kill some Titans."

Those who were assigned to fire the guns began to enter the lift. Mikasa and Armin rose to their feet and Mikasa told her friend, "You didn't realize it at the time. We can talk about it later."

Mikasa then went to join the other top ten group in the 104th cadet squad get ready for their signal to slay the Titans.

Mina was busy tending to the wounded as Mylius took a musket and asked, "You sure you don't want to come with? There's still room."

Mina shook her head, still helping Nac, "I have to make sure that we're all ready to leave when the ODM gears are refilled with the gas, besides I… I'm not ready to face another Titan just yet…"

Mylius looked down, thinking about what could've happened earlier, as Mina continued, "If it hadn't been for him, I'm sure that the three of us would've been killed too…"

"I can understand." Mylius assured his friend, "But it's like Eren said, we got to fight if we're going to make a difference. Or something like that."

Mina smiled as she said, "Do this for Thomas and Eren."

"You got it." Mylius told the brunette girl as he went to join the gun group. Mina and Nac watched as the lift lowered into the depths of the supply room's main floor.

* * *

When the lift finally arrived at its destination the top ten were in position, waiting to hear the guns going off and the Titans cries of pain. It was an uneasy silence as the four meter Titans in the room began to gather at the group of soldiers in the lift. The fear grew in the soldiers but everyone kept listening to the calm voice of Marco who was telling them to wait until the Four meter Titans were at the right distance. It wasn't until the barrel, were a foot away before Marco ordered, "FIRE!"

Everyone pulled the triggers.

* * *

From the outside of the fortress, Pat landed. He was in the process of eating another Titan body part when his enhanced hearing heard the familiar sounds of gunfire going off. Looking over to where he heard it he saw one of the doors being forced open and guessed what that was. Smirking to himself, Pat stared back in reminiscence and murmured, "Crazy kids…"

He heard a roar from the Rogue Titan and saw that the others were surrounding him. Pat's jubilant manner suddenly became serious as he said, not knowing if this Titan could understand him or not, "Hang on Roguey, I'm-a coming!"

He then pushed himself off with a powerful jump into the air to support the Rogue Titan again, Pat felt a sense of danger nearby and saw a fifteen meter tall, bloated Titan's gapping mouth coming closer to the Kaizer who's face showed an expression of something in a sitcom like manner. He muttered, "Oh Cra-"

He wasn't able to finish, for the Titan slammed its jaws shut around the Kaizer.

As he was forced down the throat he could hear the shrill roar of the Rogue Titan. He then remembered hitting something wet and got himself up for air as he looked around and muttered, "Not again…"

He sighed and began looking for any survivors in this fat thing's belly. He continued for what felt like forever, ignoring the pain of the stomach acids eating away at him. However after unfortunately not being able to find any surviving soldiers inside this thing, Pat approached the fleshy walls of the Titan and said, "Time to get out of here."

Drawing his sword again, causing his energy to make the blade ignite and grow large just like last time. He shoved it through the Titan's belly as he quipped, "Congratulations, It's a boy."

Then with a yell, he cut the stomach of the Titan in a horizontal line. The moment it was wide enough the entire contents of the Titan's stomach began to spray out, pouring onto the land.

Pat had nothing to keep him from flowing down the stream of stomach acid and blood. He began to clean himself off, spewing some stomach acid that somehow found its way into his mouth and complained, "THAT'S IT! That's the last time I get swallowed, yup! No way am I doing that again, uh-ah, no way! Not even if it's to kill mutated bacteria again!"

A pained roar made the Kaizer remember what he was about to do before getting his sword back as he said, "Hang on big guy! I'm coming…"

He went back into the fray, picking up what Titan flesh he could to refuel himself.

* * *

Meanwhile the Titans roared in pain as their eyes were shot. Having only a few seconds until their eyes could regenerate, the most fit soldier all moved in unison to kill the seven four-meters at the same time. They struck and a number of Titans went down. Noticing that two of the group missed, Bertolt reported, his voice on the edge of panic, "Sasha and Connie missed!"

"Lead them the hell back!" Jean ordered.

Mylius, recognizing a particular Titan with burnt stumps for hands, bumped into Marco and breathed, "That's the Titan…"

It began turning to face the human that tried to kill it. Sasha's face was one of pure terror as she saw the handless Titan and the one next to it approaching the two soldiers of humanity. As Sasha was having a break down, apologizing to the man-eater, a flash of light was seen and Mikasa landed, slicing off the nape of the Titan's neck. The other Titan fell to Annie's paring blades while ignoring Sasha screaming, "Mikasa!"

Going to her savior, Sasha said, through the tears, "You saved my life."

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked, getting a tearful nod from the redheaded girl, who then squealed, fear still in her voice, "Because of you I am."

"Then get up." Mikasa abruptly told her comrade, causing Sasha to try and do so.

Connie however turned to Annie and said, "I owe you one."

"No worries." Annie simply said, her cold eyes on the cue-ball. She walked away, ignoring Riener's comment.

After taking a look around, Jean told the group in the lift, "They're all dead! Start loading up supplies."

"It worked!" Armin said. He was relieved that his plan worked and happy that it played out without as much of a casualty.

Everyone else on the lift was relieved that the plan worked. Marco, however, fainted from the anxiety and fear that was obviously filling his body.

When they got to the floor, everyone began filling up their canisters with gas so they could use it on their ODM gears to escape from the city.

"We're gonna make it, we're gonna live!" One of the soldiers remarked as he filled up a canister.

"No more of 'em are coming in." One soldier called.

"Thank you crazy berserker Titan and fire-throwing guy." A third commented.

In another part of the refueling station, Jean and Marco were seen sitting together, refueling their tanks. Jean spoke first, "Listen, man. About me being a leader and all. Don't talk to me like that again."

Marco could tell how his friend was feeling about being leader, especially with everything that was going on around them. Marco, however, commented, "Promise me you're not going to take this the wrong way. But I don't think you're a good leader 'cause you're strong. I think you're a good leader because you know what it is to feel weak."

Jean listened as Marco continued, "You're one of us; you're scared out of your mind, just like we all are. It makes you alert, sympathetic."

Looking up to his friend Marco added, "You made a damn good call out there. Got me running for my life. You're why I can say this."

Jean was stunned to hear his friend say this about him. He watched as Marco give him a closed eye smile. Soon everyone's gear was filled with the tanks of gas needed for them to use their ODM gears to get themselves out of Trost and into the inner wall. Everyone was near the entrance of the gate when one person called, rallying them, "Ready people? Let's do this!"

All of them then began firing their cables and used their gears to get the hell out of there before more Titans showed up.

Just as Armin and the rest of the 104th squad were about to leave, they saw Mikasa standing on one of the building's roof tops. Armin, concerned, fired his cables into one of the building's sides and went over to ask, "Mikasa, what are you doing? We have to leave."

"Down there look." Mikasa said, as Armin looked and was startled to see that a swarm of Titans had surrounded the Abnormal Titan that they had used to help themselves, letting it go wild and kill the others.

The sounds and movements made the blond genius realize in utter horror of what they were doing. Armin asked, "C-cannibalism?"

"Can't he regenerate like the others?" Armin asked, remembering that this Titan did indeed regenerate the skin from its hand after slugging the head off of a Titan when he first saw it. But what he then noticed was that something or someone was missing; the guy with the powers, the sword, and the connection with the giant lizard, currently keeping the other Titans at bay was nowhere to be seen.

' _Where did he?'_ Armin began to ask himself, looking around for their other hope for survival as they saw a bloated Titan walking to join its fellow Titans. It stopped, and sounds come from its mouth.

A sword, curved just like "Charcoal's" blade forced its way through the exponential body and cut along the horizontal length of the stomach before everything from stomach acids, human body parts, and a rather irate blond young man with fire powers and a charcoal colored outfit flowed out with the rest of the Titan's insides. He landed on his butt and began complaining about being eaten before, and wouldn't do it to kill something called a mutated bacteria before hearing the Rogue Titan's painfully cried roar.

Mikasa and Armin stared in shock that this stranger was able to survive even a Titan's stomach acid as he went to help their pointy eared savior. Mikasa then let slip, "This may sound stupid, but I was hoping that he'd be the key for us. That he'd help mankind break the cycle, turn the tide just long enough for a little ray of hope."

"She's right." A voice said loudly, causing both Armin and Mikasa to turn to see Riener, Bertolt, Annie, Mylius, Nac, Mina, and Jean there.

Riener then said, "He's too valuable for us to just let die, there's so much we could learn from him. Besides you saw how that guy, Charcoal and his lizard was going on a rampage, eating Titans as if the roles were reversed."

Mina nodded as she said, "It's pretty clear that we need to lure the others away from it and him so that they could escape."

Riener nodded, "They're no good to us picked apart."

"Are you guys out of your minds?!" Jean asked, rather loudly. The forced of his words caused Mina to wince a little, gaining the attention of those nearby.

"We got a path out of this nightmare and you guys want to stay? We should just let Charcoal deal with this while we run for it. For did you all just forget that he cut himself out of a Titan's belly and is able to eat Titans. And what's to say that he and that pet lizard of his isn't secretly with the Titans." Jean said, fear getting the better of him again as he looked between them.

"Think about it." Annie said, "Having an Abnormal as an ally, especially Charcoal and that lizard, would be incredible advantages, wouldn't they?"

Nac noticed a bead of sweat and asks, "Hey, Annie, you okay?"

Annie remained silent as she looked over to the Titan, the human with powers, and the Fifty-five meter tall Lizard that was ether stomping on any Titan's that were close and unleashing that strange white/orange fire from its mouth, "A cannon's got nothing on a Titan who loves to rip apart his own kind, or a human that can create fireballs, survive a Titan's stomach acids, and can control a creature that the Titans fear."

Jean's face became more horrified as he muttered, "Do you guys hear yourselves… He's not like a new friend and that lizard's only an animal. And don't get me started on how suspicious Charcoal is about his powers."

Everyone's conversation was interrupted as a fifteen meter Titan, with short blond hair and gangly body walked into the area as Mina gasped, her face in complete horror, Mylius, and Nac stared in shock before saying, "Tha-That's the Titan that ate Thomas."

* * *

The Rogue Titan, having recognized that very arriving Titan, somehow, and acting on some kind of personal vendetta, forced its body through the swarm that the Kaizer was trying to get off their giant, pointy eared friend, forcing him to hold on to one of the smaller Titans as the Rogue roared. With its strength it slammed its teeth onto the gangly Titan's nape, losing an arm that was ripped off by one of the other Titans. The Kaizer, finally able to keep his footing, pressed his hand into the attacking Titan's head and let out a beast like roar. Fire, made from his atomic energy, erupted, causing the Titan enough pain to make it want to let go. But the arm was torn off as causing the Kaizer to fall as well.

Everyone watched with fearful or unbelievable expressions on their faces as the Rogue Titan then lifted its prey up, still in its teeth as it focused on crushing this Titan before hearing the ones that it had gotten off its body getting back up.

Pat, getting up to watch, noticed that the ribs that were exposed were beginning to break apart. As if by instinct, the Rogue Titan, with the gangly one in its mouth, slammed it onto one that was still on the ground, before flinging its captive into another Titan. The force of this sudden swing made the gangly Titan's body snap off from the rest of the body, tearing at its nape as its body hit the formerly bloated Titan's, where they crashed into a building.

Letting the head drop, the Rogue Titan let out a roar to the heavens as Jean murmured, "Holy… What was that you were saying?"

Before anyone could say anything else, everyone saw that the Rogue Titan had fallen to its knees before laying on its chest, no longer able to regenerate now and appeared to have died. The Kaizer himself, unable to keep going after all of the energy he had put into fighting the Titans, was laying on his back panting. He would've eaten another piece of Titan flesh but his body was telling him to get some rest.

"Because I think it's a moot point now." Jean said, turning away before ordering, "Alright, enough of this! Let's leave while we can. We're lucky that the ugly bastard didn't get bored, we would've been next on the menu. And good luck trying to recruit Charcoal now, he's Titan bait and without him I bet that pet of his will come and become a bigger threat than the Titans ever were."

Noticing that not one person had moved from their spot, Jean approached, thinking that they were trying to save the Titan and the strange young man, "Look, a Titan's a Titan."

Everyone stared as the Titan's body began to issue steam and evaporate as the body began to darken and lose its body's depth. Mikasa and Armin watched, focusing on the dead Titan's nape as they could've sworn they saw something moving about in there. Mikasa narrowed her eyes to get a better look and looked as though she saw a ghost. The thing resting on the Titan's spine was none other than Eren Yeager, alive and well, as the body of the Titan dissolved around him.

As soon as Mikasa saw him, definitely sure that it wasn't a trick on the eyes, she used her ODM gear to go to the Titan's corpse and pressed Eren's unconscious body to make sure that he was real. Then, to make sure of one fearful thought that crept into her mind, she placed her ear to his chest and remained silent. Ignoring the sound of the steam issuing out from the Titan's body she focused on making sure that that the one person who was very dear to her was alive. After finally being able to hear his heart beating in his chest she began to say, mentally, _'He's alive…'_

' _He's alive.'_ Mikasa repeated, her eyes beginning to well up with tears, her face becoming more emotional.

' _He's alive!'_ Mikasa cried out before letting the tears fall, crying loudly that Eren was alive. They remained for some time as no one could move or think about doing anything else, unsure if these were tears of joy that he was alive or delayed tears of pain from hearing of his death.

Before anyone could move, a set of footsteps were heard, moving heavily and slowly. Mina, Bertolt, and Jean looked up to see that the fifty-five meter lizard, Gojira or Godzilla as Charcoal called it, began its approach the castle like building.

' _Damnit!'_ Jean cursed as he looked to the unconscious charcoal clad young man, _'Without Charcoal, that thing's gonna come and kill us all.'_

But as it got closer they noticed that it wasn't moving or expressing any emotions of aggressiveness. It got close enough for it to lean in and carefully pick the young man up with two of its claw like fingers and lift it up to the spire of the fort before stepping far enough away before turning to face the wrecked gate through which he had made his way into the city, he growled. His spines began to glow with the same white orange light and fired his Spiral beam at the Titans, as if saying he would keep the Titans busy. The Soldiers from within the walled cities stared at shock at the power of that blast of fire.

* * *

After everyone got there Mikasa kept holding Eren to her while Armin stared in shock at what he and the others clearly saw. Eren's right leg and right arm were bitten off by Titans before he was swallowed by the other one.

Armin couldn't understand, he saw both limbs get chomped off… but now they were back like nothing happened. It was a medical impossibility. Groaning, the stranger got up, shaking his head before asking, "Eren?"

"He's alive. But we saw…" Mina said feeling relieved that her and her friends' rescuer was awake. Looking over to the burning corpse that used to be the Rogue Titan, Pat looked back at Eren, then back again. Could it be possible? A human becoming a Titan and controlling it? Is that why the Rogue Titan felt so familiar? Feeling a warm breath, he turned to see Godzilla looking to his friend, concern in his eyes. Smiling Pat said, petting Godzilla's large snout, "I'm fine Godzilla. These… _people_ are my friends."

Godzilla turned to the humans, knowing that his Kaizer's use of the word friends was just so they don't think something that they need to be afraid of, for now. He exhaled, trusting his old friend, before turning again to the Titans that made their way to the city. Everyone were stunned that this stranger with charcoal clothes was able to make this colossal lizard back down almost like it understood him.

"Okay. So Umm…" Jean whispered looking back to the scene where the Titan that was Eren had killed the other Titans. His face was still in disbelief as he asked, "Eren… did all of this?"

Pat remained calm as he simply said, "Cool."

* * *

Everyone in the vicinity kept their eyes on what caught their attention the most, even as Godzilla let out his signature roar. Unaware of being watched by a group of soldiers that were led by a familiar elderly man with bald head and a mustache of grey hair.

"Guess this proves what the lad said about his connection with the Kaiju." Commander Pixis stated, admiring how, during the chaos, this stranger from another world had stayed to fight alongside their cadet and soldiers. Even as they saw the entire Rogue Titan brawling against it's fellow Titans. Wondering what the future will hold. Especially when Woerman's forces get to them first.

* * *

(Hey What are your thoughts on this extremely long chapter? Any question you guys need to ask? Tell me and get ready for when the garrison comes to find out about Eren's powers and Pat's abilities. Will they be deemed defenders of humanity or its enemies? Find out on the next chapter of Godzilla's Attack on Titan: Where the Courage went.)


	5. Author's Note: Stalled but not forgotten

**Author's notice**

 **(Hey everyone, how's it going? I know that I've been… silent for the past couple of weeks, but I have a good reason for it. I'm swamped with a lot of homework for this semester and I need to get them out of the way so I can focus on updating my stories for you all to enjoy. Please be patient and I'll update whenever I am able to.**

 **This notice will be shown in the other stories that I was working on before the start of this semester.)**

 **Until then have great Fall.**


End file.
